A wireless device may communicate with a wireless network using one or more data contexts between the wireless device and a network node. The data contexts can for example include PDP (Packet Data Protocol) contexts or EPS (Evolved Packet System) bearer contexts. There may be many data contexts between the wireless device and the network node. The number of data contexts that can be supported for the wireless device is limited by various factors. Upon an attempt to exceed the limit, such attempt will normally be rejected.
Details of EPS bearer contexts can be found in 3GPP TS 24.301 V11.5.0 (2012-12) Technical Specification 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Core Network and Terminals; Non-Access-Stratum (NAS) protocol for Evolved Packet System (EPS); Stage 3 (Release 11), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference and hereinafter referred to as “3GPP TS 24.301”.
Details of PDP contexts can be found in 3GPP TS 24.008 V12.0.0 (2012-12) Technical Specification 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Core Network and Terminals; Mobile radio interface Layer 3 specification; Core network protocols; Stage 3 (Release 12), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference and hereinafter referred to as “3GPP TS 24.008”.